Burst
by I'm-So-Tape
Summary: Mary Margaret might not have known Ruby as well as Snow knew Red to notice something…different about her, but Snow's back, and she's definitely noticing. First Red Queen!


**Author's Note:** I own nothing except the computer I'm working on and the internet I have access too. I want to give a big thanks to karjens44 for being such a great consultant. :] Now...on with the story!

* * *

Mary Margaret might not have known Ruby as well as Snow knew Red to notice something…different about her, but Snow's back, and she's definitely noticing. She isn't sure if this is something good, or bad, but whatever it is, she can tell her friend is hiding something and she isn't sure why. They've always gone to one another with their problems, so why isn't Ruby doing that now? The only thing Snow can think of that Ruby would want to keep to herself would be the wolf. Maybe wolfstime is coming up and she's just getting antsy about it. Yeah that has to be it. Snow pulls her phone from her purse and quickly scrolls through it until she's pulling up her calendar.

Her brow furrows in confusion when she notices there's still another full week before the next full moon. So if it's not wolfstime, then what is it? Snow's interrupted from her thoughts at the sound of a loud bubbly laugh floating around the diner. She'd know that laugh anywhere, and sure enough she spots Ruby's shaking form leaning against the counter with her phone pressed tightly to her ear. Her laughter dies down and Snow strains to hear who she's talking to. She thinks she's about to burst out of her skin with curiosity when a rosy blush begins to color Ruby cheeks.

"I can't wait." Ruby says before disconnecting the call. Snow doesn't even realize she's let her feet carry her to the counter until the cool tile beneath her fingers shocks her.

"Who was that?" Ruby jumps and all but crashes into the drink machines behind her. Sneaking up on a werewolf; this is new.

"Geez Snow, you nearly gave me a heart attack." Her chest heaves as she puts a hand over it to try and calm her racing heart.

"Wow…that must be someone special. I've never been able to sneak up on you before." Ruby can feel her cheeks beginning to burn, so she quickly ducks her head and turns to start making another pot of coffee.

"So who is he? Do I know him? How long have you been together?" With each question Ruby can feel her resolve start to break. She _so_ wants to gossip with her friend like they used to, she wants to tell her all the great things that's been going on, but…she can't. If Snow knew who it was she was talking to, she fears….she fears she might lose her forever.

"Red?" Snow notices the slight shake of her friend's body, and concern immediately rushes through her.

"Can…can we not, talk about this? At least not here." '_So there is someone.'_ Snow thinks, but why wouldn't she want to talk about it? She can understand not wanting to in a crowded diner, but there's less than five people in here and all of them are either buried in their newspapers or too animatedly involved in their own conversations to care.

"Of course. I'm sorry Red, I didn't…you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to, but you're my best friend, you can tell me anything and you'll still be my best friend." Oh how Ruby wants that to be true, she can't imagine losing her. She's family, and losing her would be like losing Granny. Granny! Oh what is she going to say when she finds out!? Ruby can feel her heart pounding vigorously against her chest, and is more than a little concerned it might beat right out. She tries to offer a smile, but she knows it comes out more like a grimace. Snow feels bad for bringing it up after seeing how conflicted her friend is about it. And for the life of her she can't figure out why Ruby would be so scared of her knowing. It's not like she's a closed minded person. A person's happiness is their happiness, regardless of gender, or race. And she knows that, so what could she possibly be afraid of?

"I hope so." Ruby moves towards the kitchen and pushes the doors open enough to slip in. She's not gone long before she's coming back out, apron gone, and jacket in its place. She motions for Snow to follow her, and together they walk through the diner door.

The pace of their walk is slow, and spent in silence as they pass building after building, business after business. When they reach the thinning of the city life, and the apartment buildings start turning into houses, Ruby finally break the silence.

"I want you to know that I didn't plan for this to happen, and I'm just as shocked as you're going to be." Snow's curiosity is already caught, hook line and sinker, she doesn't need more bait.

"It happened after you and Emma disappeared, and yes you know her." Ruby still isn't meeting her eyes, so there must be more, but Snow's already running through a mental list of all the women she knows. _Well there's Belle, I don't know much about her but I heard Ruby helped her out after Regina let her go.. And there's Kathryn, but besides finding her in the alley, she hasn't seen much interaction between them, though that's obviously not something to go on. But besides Mulan, and Aurora who are still back home, there's only Regina, and she's….well she's... _ Snow recognizes the shrubbery in the distance, and the large trees that block the Mayor's Mansion. _Wait…_

"She's…amazing. She's caring, passionate, loving, and understanding, and _so_ warm. She makes me happier than I've ever felt in my entire life, and makes me feel things I've only ever dreamt of." Snow can feel the happiness radiating off of her, can see the joy so clear on her face. The smile she's wearing, she's never seen it look so…peacefully happy. They stop walking less than a block from the mansion when Ruby turns to face her.

"I…I think she's my true love." Ruby's trying to stay strong, but Snow's astonished face and the fact she still hasn't said anything isn't helping any.

"I know what she did-,"

"Red she-,"

"I know! I really do, but everyone deserves a second chance, and she's really trying to change. I thought saving you proved that much." She's right, Snow acknowledges. Regina did save them, and she owed her that much, but after all she's done…Snow shakes her head.

"Does…is…" Snow can't believe this is happening; her best friend falling in love with the woman who's made it her goal in life to destroy her happiness. But if there is one thing Snow's never thought to second guess, its love. The power of love is the strongest magic there is, and if anything can make Regina change, it's love.

"She treats you right?" That smile is back and its answer enough.

"More than right." There's a playful glint in her voice, and the little twinkle in her bright green eyes has Snow suddenly having to fight off the invasion of dirty images invading her mind.

"I did _not_ need to know that." Ruby can't help the laugh that bubbles out, but a small gust of wind brings a new scent with it, one Ruby would know anywhere, and almost immediately the laugh ends for a wide smile to stretch her cheeks.

"Everything ok?" Regina's question is directed at Ruby, but her eyes don't leave Snow's. Ruby doesn't think twice to slide an arm around her waist and tug her closer to her body. Regina's surprised face only widens her smile.

"Everything's heavenly." Seeing them with their arms wrapped around one another, as they get lost in one another's eyes, is going to take some getting used to.

"No hard feelings?" This time her question _is_ directed at Snow, and while Snow can accept their….relationship, she can't say it's not without hard feelings. However she can see the slight tightening of Regina's fingers on Ruby's side as she pulls her just a tiny bit closer, and the way Ruby all but lights up at the gesture. So it can be left for another conversation.

"For now. We can talk more about this later Red, but…congratulations." Pale toned arms are engulfing Snow in a suffocating hug, where she suddenly feels her feet leave the ground before being spun around and placed back down. Snow fights to get her vision focused when Ruby lets her go and all but glides into Regina's side.

"Thank you for accepting this, I know it's going to be difficult, but…thank you." Snow doesn't fight the smile that takes over. Even when Ruby melts a little deeper into Regina's embrace, and the latter leans down to press a lingering kiss to the top of her head, the smile doesn't falter. Maybe this wouldn't be as hard as she thought.

"You have nothing to thank me for." Snow's eyes turn to catch Regina's. "If you so much as even _think_ of hurting her, I hope you know I'll be here before you can finish the thought." Regina's taken back at the hard set glare she's getting from Snow. _'I'm impressed. Not everyone is brave enough to threaten the evil queen.'_

"See you later Red. Regina." With a wide smile, and a curt nod given to their respective person, Snow turns back the way she came, and begins walking away. Ruby turns to throw her arms around Regina's neck and pouts when she doesn't turn to look at her.

"Hey." A cold hand against her cheek brings Regina's attention back to the woman in front of her. When she meets those bright green eyes, that radiating smile she fell in love with is waiting for her.

"I love you." That smile that brightens the ex-mayor's face, and leaves her looking younger takes hold as she leans down to rest her forehead against the younger woman's.

"I love you too."

Snow's made it almost to the end of the block when she feels a sudden tug within her to turn around. She has one foot on the edge of the curb when she turns. Seeing Regina tighten the hold she has around Ruby to pull her in only that much closer, to deepen their kiss only that much more has Snow turning back around with a blush to rival Ruby herself. This is still going to take some getting used to.


End file.
